That time of the month
by Rinrikapyon
Summary: It's that time of the month again and Kougyoku is experiencing the pain of menstruation. Good thing Judal is there to help.


That time of the month

A Judal & Kougyoku fanfic

Summary: "It's that time of the month again and Kougyoku is experiencing the pain of menstruation. Good thing Judal is there to help."

A/N: Good day to you there! Thanks for clicking on my story. I'll have you know that this is my first ever fanfic on this site and I have no regrets of it being a Magi fic (nor it being M-rated xD) because I just can't get enough of this couple w Seriously, this couple needs more love.

Truth be told I am also on my period while writing this and that's how I got the inspiration for this story. Menstruation is a bitch, Kougyoku is lucky though, she has Judal.

Disclaimer: The story is mine, not Magi and all its characters.

Enjoy!

One Shot chapter

It was finally that time of the month again. The bleeding, the flare-ups and the leg cramps. But worse of it all is the uncomfortable burning pain of her lower abdomen. And all these would continue for 5 days. This was one of those worst kinds of menstruations she had experienced in her life.

Locking herself in her room, Kougyoku had sworn to herself never to go out during these days. Prior to her first day she'd already thrown a tantrum at Ka koubun. Calling him inappropriate names a princess shouldn't say.

She'd lock herself in her room after that, face heating with embarrassment when she remembered their faces at that time. Oh the shock.

Burying her face impossibly further in her pillow, face heating up again as faces of her brothers' surprised looks flashing in her head if she were to do that to them if she met them in the halls. Especially to Kouen. Lord knows what she'll say to him when she's having one of her outbursts of them ignoring her for all these years. Eh, probably about that ridiculous goatee beard he has. So no, she refused to go out or meet anyone. Only having the servants bring the things she needed.

Rolling over Kougyoku sighed. Rubbing her abdomen in a poor attempt to appease the uncomfortable nauseous pain she was feeling. Today was the 3rd day, but the pain still didn't go away. Heck it was getting worse.

She could've dealt fighting against a hundred men in battle rather than lying around and feeling the pain eat at her. At least in battle, the pain would immediately subdue with Vinea's magic, but this wouldn't.

It is a natural and essential cycle unique only to women. She'd remember Vinea telling her. But why were women made to suffer something like this anyway? She thought bitterly. Standing up, she decided to take a bath. Perhaps a nice hot bath would help soothe her aching inner muscles, even if it's just for a while.

Steadying herself on the marble floor of the tub, Kougyoku ran the soapy cloth all over her body. She started at her lower body, gently massaging her inner thighs. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she felt the cramps fade away.

Moving her hands up to her lower abdomen and massaging it, Kougyoku cursed under her breath as tiny trails of blood trickled down her leg. She dipped her body immediately into the water to block the blood that threatened to flow.

Now sitting on the marble floor, Kougyoku applied more liquid soap unto the cloth. Soaping her neck, arms and breasts. Feeling the uncomfortable pain returning to her gut again, Kougyoku cringed. Averting her gaze she accidentally glanced at the nearby mirror. Sitting up to get a better look at herself, she frowned. She looked haggard and restless.

Kougyoku sighed as she splashed some water unto her face and massaging it gently. The lack of sleep was taking its toll. Because of the uncomfortable and stinging pain of her lower abdomen, sleep was hard to accomplish as she couldn't resist moving around in her bed, turning and twisting and rolling over.

Back sliding down against the tub, Kougyoku lowered her body until the crown of her head was the only thing visible on top of the water. Staying in that position for a couple more seconds with eyes closed and hands on her lower abdomen.

Re-emerging for air, the eighth princess didn't bother to scream nor hide her annoyance at the dark-haired young man sitting on the edge of the marble tub.

"Sup Hag! Didn't see you for a while so I came to visit." Judal said while waving his hand.

Putting her arms securely around her breasts, Kougyoku heaved a sigh.

"I'm in a middle of a bath. Please get out." Pointing a finger to the door.

Seriously. She thought. Hoping he'd get out if she ignores him, Kougyoku continued to rub the cloth in her face and then splashing it with water.

Getting mad now would not do both of them any good. Judal was always difficult to handle. He was always so indecorous with his attitude of not giving a fuck about anything or anyone. Prior to her experience with him, not engaging in a dispute would be best. Especially now while she's still on her period.

Instead of being fazed of her ignoring him, he couldn't help but tease her more. Grinning, Judal moved closer.

"What the hell happened to ya'? You look like shit." He pointed out.

"Look who's talking." Kougyoku spat, refusing to meet his gaze.

Judal laughed at her vitriolic reply. Shifting in the tub Kougyoku turned her back against him. Intent of ignoring him until he'd finally decide leave.

"You sure are chippy today. You'd usually go 'Yaaahh! Get out you perv!'" his voice high-pitched in an attempt to imitate her. "But now you're not even trying to kick me out like usual. Your lack of reaction is hurting meee~."

Judal said childishly while putting on a puppy-eyed expression.

"That's because you've already seen everything. There is nothing more for you to see. Get Out." Chuckling at her response, Judal dipped his foot in the tub. True enough, he'd always barge in or peek when she's in the bath. He simply took joy in her lovely embarrassed and mad expression. Teasing her had always made his life less boring.

He'd always make sure his timing was perfect. Barging in when she's done dipping in the tub and standing up to wrap herself in a towel. And just before she could do so he'd already seen her slender body. Creamy white skin dripping with water, damp dishevelled hair, her nice round ass and those plump looking breasts…

A sly smile slowly appeared as he remembered those moments, his groin suddenly getting warm.

He'd loved teasing her in that state. So demure, so vulnerable and she'd react right away. But now was different, she was acting different. Frowning with his eyes glowing slightly, Judal checked the flow of her rukh. They were all jumpy and restless. Raising an eye brow Judal grabbed her shoulder. Kougyoku jerked. Looking over her shoulder she glared at him.

"Why are you still here?"

"You're not telling me something. Did something happen to you? Your rukh is different than usual."

"So?"

"So it's weird. And it's pissing me off."

Kougyoku averted her gaze to the mirror with Judal doing the same, cocking an eyebrow while waiting for her reply. He'll never understand, aside from that he'd surely tease her more than ever.

"I don't need to tell you everything." Attention returning to the soapy cloth.

"Fine, I'll just ask the rukh then." Judal said, a smug look on his face. Kougyoku tensed. He'll surely never stop tormenting her if he knew about it himself, telling him herself now would be a better option.

"It's that time of the month." Kougyoku suddenly blurted out. Gripping the cloth tightly as her face heat up in embarrassment.

Judal's smirk had disappeared, mouth slightly open as he pondered how he should react. He'd heard about this… this menstruation thing. A cycle of life that's exclusive only to girls that happens once a month. While it was supposed to alter the girl's stomach for birthing purposes it was also supposed to alter her attitude as well. So this was it.

This was the first time he'd seen Kougyoku like this though. No wonder she was so truculent earlier & not giving a fuck about him. It was just the freaking cycle. Well, perhaps being himself would be best.

Judal grinned wickedly at her adorable helpless angry face.

"So that's what it is? Your period? That's why you're so chippy?" He laughed. Kougyoku puffed her cheeks.

"What the hell are you laughing about? This is serious!"

"Geez, why make such a big deal outta it? It's just a period. And I thought it was something serious. You old hag." He smirked.

Kougyoku grit her teeth. Her pink eyes blazing with anger. That's it. He's going to get what's coming to him.

"It's serious. I'm suffering from the start of it and you'll never understand the pain I'm going through right now. The cramps, the nauseous feeling and the cursed bleeding, you'll never understand! And here I am in the bath trying to no avail to soothe the uncomfortable freaking pain I've been feeling in my stomach since day one until you so rudely disturbed me! Now if you understand get the hell out of here already!" Breasts heaving heavily as she panted, tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. Content on her little tantrum Kougyoku turned her back against him once again. There was a pause of silence.

Regret was slowly rising in her gut. She shouldn't have flared at him like that. Judal had been one of the few people to actually give her a second look. Even if he never admitted it, to her he was a precious friend and he'd been kind to her over the years. And by kind, she means showering her with his attention, even if it was all jokes and mischief. Wishing he'd just go away, Kougyoku bit back the tears that started forming on her eyes.

Judal just stared at her back jaw-slacked. She was heck mad and it wasn't even funny anymore. The tears forming in the corner of her eyes were visible and that could only mean she's really serious. That this whole period business was serious.

"So it hurts that much huh?" Judal had said, his voice suddenly deep.

Determined on ignoring him, she continued to soap her body. Kougyoku felt the sudden splash of water against her back, indicating that Judal had entered the tub as well. Looking over her shoulder wide-eyed as Judal smirked at her. Moving closer until their faces were inches apart.

"Wh-Wha-What are you doing?" Kougyoku stammered. Sure, he'd seen her body a multiple of times that she didn't give a damn anymore, but now he's actually going in the bath tub!? Just what the hell is he planning to do!?

"You said it freaking hurts right? Let me help to soothe the pain."

Ignoring his drenched clothes, Judal hugged her from behind. Kougyoku blushed at the sudden contact. His arms surprisingly warm. Blushing as she felt his hand slowly making its way down her abdomen while the other hand was just above her breasts, holding her securely in place.

Looking up at him from her shoulder, she opened her mouth.

"Judal wha-"

"Shush. I'm going to transmit some of my magoi. That should help make the pain go away. So just relax and let me do my thing, alright kougyoku?"

She nodded. He was serious. He wouldn't say her name if he wasn't. Leaving him to his business she closed her eyes and tried to relax. Leaning into his embrace. Blushing as she felt his hot breath brushing against her neck.

Kougyoku suddenly jerked at the sudden burning sensation. Resting his chin on the crook of her neck he whispered into her ear.

"That happens when I directly transmit my magoi into your body. But don't worry the pain will go away after it, I promise."

Pressing his lips against her neck, Judal placed both of his hands on her hips and forced her to face him. Leering down at her naked form he couldn't help the smirk that tugged on the corner of his mouth. His pants suddenly becoming tight as he watched her blush furiously.

He'd seen her body a multiple of times but this was the first that he's been able to touch her. The feel of her soft, creamy skin left him breathless. Caressing her lower abdomen gently he watched her reaction.

Squirming in his gaze Kougyoku began to feel dizzy. Clutching his shoulders, she looked up at him.

"J-judal… It still there and I feel like my insides are burning."

Blinking as if to break some kind of trance, he smiled at her as he met her gaze.

"I know and it's going to take a little while until I'm done."

Pink irises becoming wide, Kougyoku grit her teeth.

"H-how long do we have to stay like-" Crumpling into his chest she couldn't help but yelp at the pain. Putting his other hand on her hair, Judal patted her lovingly.

"I-it's burning…" Her eyes turning glassy as if she was about to cry. Suddenly feeling guilty, Judal continued to caress her hair.

Perhaps the sudden transfer of magoi was too much for her already restless body. Thinking of some way to distract her attention from her abdomen, Judal's red eyes suddenly gleamed. He placed his hand on her chin, lifting her face up to force her to look at him.

"I'll take responsibility for my action. If you'd let me, I'll make the pain go away."

Kougyoku nodded, her hands now placed on his chest. Closing the gap between them, Judal held her gaze as he leant down to kiss her.

He was going to kiss her, she knew that as her mind was struggling what to do. But this wasn't the first time they'd actually kissed. Somewhere in the past when she was walking in the yard Judal had come out of the blue hanging upside down from a peach tree and kissed her on the lips.

Laughing as she cried at his cruel joke. He was the one who stole her first kiss. While it mattered the whole world to her to him it was nothing more but a prank.

This was Judal. He was a complete entity of mischief, games and power. Because of his status as a magi he was feared and respected. But he was a child when around her and he was never serious with her.

But now this was different. There was a glimpse of seriousness and desire in his eyes that made it hard for her to push him away. Maybe he is serious in making her feel better. Perhaps this was his way of making his amends?

He was so adorable to think that he'd go out of his way to soothe her and Kougyoku would be lying if he wasn't. He was never serious yet seeing how he was now filled Kougyoku with need. Maybe she wanted him more than she could admit.

Heart thumping in his ears, Judal pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Kougyoku moaned as his gentle kiss turned into a hungry and passionate one. Her hands slowly making their way from his chest to the nape of his neck.

Parting for breath, Judal lowered his head to press a kiss at her neck. While his other hand was still on her abdomen, the other was making its way up to her breast and fondling it. Pinching the tip gently and grinning at the sounds she was making.

Feeling the waves of pleasure course through her veins, Kougyoku nuzzled her face in his neck. Running her finger from his nape down to his spine and blushing as he shuddered under her touch.

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Judal took her mouth again in a long sensual kiss. The tip of his tongue flicked her mouth, begging for entrance. The moment she opened her mouth, he immediately went for her tongue.

A moan escaped Kougyoku's throat as he sucked her tongue. The taste of him and his hot tongue felt so good. She tugged his hair gently, pulling him closer as she caressed his cheek. Their lips now fighting a battle of tongue and teeth as soft sighs of pleasure echoed throughout the bath.

Parting for air, Judal lowered himself to suck her breasts. Sucking and biting her right nipple gently while he grabbed the other. Getting lost in the softness of her ample boobs.

Arching her back against the tub, Kougyoku moaned in pleasure. Her hands tangling in his thick braid as he sucked on her breasts.

Feeling his hot breath and probing mouth all over her stiff nipples felt so good she was losing her mind. The sensation of having his warm and lean form so close to hers made her light-headed.

Sliding up, Judal bit her ear gently. Licking and sucking on her earlobe while his hand still fondled her breast. Taking pride in her lovely lewd expression.

She was always trying so hard to be accepted, serious and professional when walking through those halls. Yet she was a clumsy lil' fruitcake when around him. Vibrantly flaring up and rebutting at his jokes. And this was that very same Kougyoku. Face flushed and twisting with pleasure. Damn she was so beautiful squirming in delight under his touch.

"J-judal…" She moaned, caressing his neck. Hearing his name in a breathy moan heightened his arousal. Smiling against her ear, Judal lifted his right hand from her abdomen and placed it on her back. He fingered her nipple one more time before he placed it just above her womanhood, making her shudder.

"May I princess?" He whispered into her ear. Hearing his pet name for her made her heart beat faster.

"Y-you know you don't have to ask for perm-ahh!" she jerked as soon as she felt his finger slide against her clit.

"Don't mind if I do." He grinned as he massaged it gently in a circular motion. Loving her response as she writhed under him. He had always loved teasing her, now was not different.

Kougyoku's hips rised to meet his rhythm as his fingers moved faster, making her convulse in pleasure as she neared her limit. Her series of moans echoing throughout the bathroom.

Shuddering at the lovely sounds she was making, Judal buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo and the feel of her soft skin. Kougyoku clutched the clothes on his back as she gasped in pleasure at the accelerated pace of his fingers.

"Judal I-I'm going to…aaahh!" her voice soft and husky as she came. Chuckling at his achievement, Judal rubbed her warm crevice one more time, loving the feeling of her silky warmth, before placing his hand on her abdomen.

He paused to get a good look on her flushed body. A soft smile graced his lips as he took this lovely display before him to memory. His hand tracing her hips lovingly as he eyed her panting swollen lips.

Leaning down, Judal kissed her lips passionately, tasting her fully. Kougyoku did the same as her hands moved from his back and unto his face, caressing him lovingly. Muffled moans escaped from the both of them as they deepened their kiss.

His red eyes opened instantly as he felt the black rukh rocking back and forth in commotion. Indicating that someone of the same quality of rukh was calling him.

Suddenly becoming stupid with want, Judal stopped kissing her. Opening her eyes and slightly dropping her head to the side, Kougyoku looked at him confused as he shook his head with both of his hands.

"Judal? Is something wrong?"

"That old wicked hag is calling me." He hissed.

"Bitch's so impatient she's sending her rukh to meddle with my mind. Annoying witch, what could it be this time?" He groaned. Shaking his head as if to get something out.

"Ahhh… I'm sorry." The disappointment in her voice obvious as her eyes fell downward.

"Naah it ain't your fault. It's always been her thing to ruin all the good things anyway. But this is good timing actually." He muttered as he slowly steadied himself on the slippery marble floor and unto the mat. Grimacing as he squeezed the water from his soaked pants.

Kougyoku sat on her knees, cheeks puffed in disagreement. Smirking at her face, Judal pressed his lips gently against hers.

"I mean y'know, if this would've continued we might end up with a baby. The organization would throw a hissy fit if that were to happen."

Blushing furiously as she sighed in relief, Kougyoku's face brightened up. So that's what he meant. She thought he was tired of her, or this was nothing more but another one of his cruel jokes. Thinking back at what he said, she couldn't help but giggle at his clever response.

"I see…That's alright! I wouldn't want to have them on my back either."

She flashed him a smile, that beautiful heart-warming smile. It reached her lovely pink eyes, making them shimmer under the light. Feeling a blush creeping across his nose, Judal turned away quickly.

"Now that were done…I h-hope you're goin' to be okay. And if not…well you can always count on me to help ya again."

Blushing as she muffled her giggles behind her hands, Kougyoku sat back down on the marble floor.

"Of course, thank you, Judal."

He cursed under his breath as the pink rukh annoyingly fluttered around him. Taking a quick deep breath he composed himself as he gave her a sideways glance.

"See ya around ol-… Kougyoku."

Judal threw her a positive and pleasing smirk before he left. The pink rukh following close behind him in a flurry, leaving Kougyoku breathless and glowing.

Sitting on her dresser while brushing her hair that evening, Kougyoku sighed happily as her mind went back to their intimate moment earlier that afternoon. She smiled as she placed a hand to her lower abdomen. True to his words, he did make the pain go away.

Hopping gleefully to her bed and laughing as she fell, Kougyoku rolled happily in her bed sheets at the absence of the uncomfortable feel of her stomach.

It's been a long week and she had finally felt relief. Only 2 days left after this whole thing is finally over and she can finally go back to her normal activities of training.

But what if it goes back? A silent voice echoed through her head…

Smiling, Kougyoku placed a subtle finger to her lips, she'd just simply ask for Judal's help again.

A/N: This was longer than I expected. Well, I have no idea how that turned out xD I'm not really a good erotic writer like the others out there. But I guarantee that I have just enough passion of writing and a wild imagination. Teehee!

Thanks for reading! A review would be much appreciated. Sayonara!


End file.
